overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself
: "What?! What nonsense are you spouting! Don't you know who you're talking to?! I am the First Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself!" ::- Prince Barbro to Lupusregina Beta. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself (バルブロ・アンドレアン・イエルド・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) was the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, son of King Ramposa III, and older brother of Renner and Zanac. He was killed by Lupusregina Beta after he attacked Carne Village. Appearance Barbro had a rather large physical build, befitting a member of the royal family. He's also described to be of respectable stature. Personality Barbro had a bossy and short-tempered personality. Barbro was completely self centred and cruel to everyone around him, even allies, although he didn't show this publicly in order to maintain a facade. Barbro believed himself to be a natural leader and that the people of the kingdom should throw themselves into service as part of his divine right. However, his sheltered life and lack of military experience means that his martial skill were nowhere as vaunted as he believed. Barbro held no loyalty except towards himself and was willing to lie and kill anyone including his own family, just to sit upon the throne of the Kingdom and planned on purging the nobility that supported him once he's King. Background Barbro was the Crown Prince and heir of Re-Estize Kingdom. He competed with Prince Zanac and Marquis Pespea, who are both aiming for the throne. According to Princess Renner's intelligence network, Barbro had some ties with Eight Fingers. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Barbro's position was weakening due to the demon incident of the Royal Capital. This was because the Crown Prince chose to remain in the castle rather than confront the demons attacking the royal capital. As a result, the incident made him look like a coward. Using the annual war with the Empire as an opportunity, Barbro petitioned with his father to be allowed to fight on the front-lines in order to earn prestige and restore his reputation. His father relented and sent Barbro to Carne Village to gather information rather than letting him join in the war in order to protect his life.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Thus, Barbro sent a messenger to Carne Village and told the villagers that Ainz Ooal Gown is the Kingdom's enemy which led many of the villagers to rebel against him and side with their savior instead. Seeing this as an act of treachery, he ordered his army to attack and destroy the village. However, Barbro's army was eventually repelled by Enri's newly summoned Goblin Army and he ordered his army to retreat. After escaping to safety by arriving at the plains, Lupusregina Beta ambushed Prince Barbro and his remaining army. He was tortured for half an hour by Lupusregina Beta, eventually killing him.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Abilities and Powers Barbro had remarkable skills in martial arts and commanded the Kingdom's Army. However, in terms of close combat, he is notably weaker than Climb. Relationships Ramposa III Ramposa III is Barbro's father and the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite Ramposa III's genuine love for his eldest son, Barbro hated and despised the old man. Barbro did not show his distaste for his father publicly, but secretly harbored ill intentions. These feelings were mostly due to his father's adamant refusal to abdicate his throne, delaying the succession longer than necessary and denying Barbro his birthright, which he feared would soon be passed to his half-brother, Zanac. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Barbro's younger brother. The two princes competed with each other for the throne of Re-Estize Kingdom. Barbro planned on having him assassinated after he becomes king. However, he is at least able to admit to himself that Zanac is smarter than him. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Barbro's younger sister. The prince viewed her as little more than a decoration and was willing to sell her off to a noble to further his political agenda. He does not seem to be aware of her true personality. Marquis Boullope Marquis Boullope was Barbro's ally in his quest to gain the throne. Their alliance was strengthened by the fact that he had married his daughter. While he full scope of their relationship was never revealed, they merely seemed to using each other, with Barbro using the Marquis to become king and the Marquis' wanting to make Barbro a puppet ruler under his control. Hilma Cygnaeus According to Renner, Barbro had connection with Eight Fingers' Drug division, led by Hilma. He was possibly also an assitant to her parties Nabe Barbro first caught sight of Nabe following the demonic disturbance and instantly became attracted to her. However, he couldn't make a move on her because there were too many people. He intended to use his royal authority to force her into a relationship with him. Despite this, he was only interested in her due to her looks. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the person who killed Barbro. After she revealed that she had been ordered by Ainz to kill him, he begged for his life and pointed out that he would make a great political hostage. However, she didn't care and proceeded to tortured him for half an hour before putting him out of his misery. Ainz Ooal Gown Barbro initially had no interest in Ainz. However, he later thought of using him; he intended to take villagers from Carne Village to the battlefield and have them convince him. Later, when Lupusregina ambushed him, he planned on trading a qwarter of the Kingdom's territory to Ainz for his freedom and believed he could convince him to subjugate the nation for him. However, when Lupusregina informed that Ainz had deemed him to be unnecessary and ordered his death, he was in disbelief. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Crown Prince Barbro doesn't exist. Quotes * (To his Father): "Yes! Allow me to present the false emperor's head to you, Father!" * (About his Father): "Does my father hate me? Or has old age caused his mind to become hazy? To give away the throne to the younger brother when it is clearly the eldest son’s right to inherit. This will only antagonize the nobles." * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Why? Why are those peasants in Carne Village not opening the gate? The land is directly ruled by the royal family! They’re supposed to obey me! I told them to open the gate, didn’t I?!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Traitors! Traitors, all of them! I declare that everyone in Carne Village is a traitor!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "What nonsense is this?! Allowing them to live after disobeying a royal command is a sin!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Threaten them with flame arrows. The time for playing childish games like standing outside the wall and shouting is over. Now we show them how adults do things!!" * (To himself concerning the villagers' fate): "Damn. I should have brought an interrogator along. First, we pretend to spare the lives of anyone who cooperates...then we kill them later. As for the kids..." * (To Lupusregina): "What the hell are you saying! Don’t you realize my value! I am the First Prince! How dare you even think about killing me! You normally take nobles hostage and ransom them! Or do you want territory! It’s better to keep me alive to use for more advantageous position in negotiation than to kill me!" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom